Cooling liquid is commonly used with machine tools. These tools may produce a high rate of motion or rotation. As the tool interacts with a work material, the high rate of motion may lead to high amounts of frictional heating. This heating may damage the tool, the work material or both. To prevent his damage a cooling liquid is often circulated over the tool and work material. The circulating cooling liquid removes the heat, preventing unwanted damage.
Nevertheless, there are a number of drawbacks associated with the use of cooling liquid. In particular, the motion of the tool tends to scatter the cooling liquid. I.e., the stream of cooling liquid is disrupted and broken up into droplets. This can result in cooling liquid causing a large mess in the immediate area.
In addition, it can make it more difficult to recover the cooling liquid. I.e., the cooling liquid is recirculated over and over, repeatedly dissipating the frictional heat. However, the disruption of the cooling liquid stream can result in loss of cooling liquid. This can lead to a loss of efficiency as the cooling liquid may not be given sufficient time to be cooled before being recirculated. Further, it can lead to greater expense as the cooling liquid needs to be replaced.
Moreover, the scattered droplets may be suspended in the air. These droplets can form a mist if enough droplets are formed. This cooling mist can enter air intakes of the machine tool or other machines in the nearby area, which can foul the operation of the machines. In addition, it can be inhaled by workers in the immediate area, causing respiratory or other health problems.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that can remove the cooling liquid droplets from the mist. In addition, there is a need in the art for the system to collect the cooling liquid. Further, there is a need in the art for the system to allow the cooling liquid to be recirculated.